Guild Tech
Guild tech allows you to improve certain stats of your heroes' classes (which also increases their defense ratings) and isn't completely bound to your guild or its activities, but stays with you throughout the whole game. If you leave a guild, you keep everything you've invested in your tech trees. It's only bound to guilds by the fact they require Guild Coins and membership of a guild, in order to upgrade them. So, although the Tech screen is misleadingly called "Guild Skill" once opened, everything you do here only affects the stats of your own heroes. Costs of fully upgrading tech trees The tech trees are class specific (Warrior, Mage, Ranger, Assassin, Priest). In total it takes about 225K and 75.7M to max out the tree of one class. The costs increase per stat upgrade. You also have to upgrade a stat at least 10 times in order to unlock the next stat. In order to max out all five of the classes, you would have to spend about 1.12M Guild Coins and 378.5M Gold on guild tech. Resetting a tech tree It's also possible to completely reset a class' tech tree. The first reset for every class is free, after which it will cost 2,000 for a second reset of the same tree. Resetting a tech tree will return 100% of your invested Gold and Guild Coins in that tree. Tech trees per class Even though most of the classes will seem to have a very similar tech tree in one short glance, they do have some important differences. Underneath you'll find an overview of the stats each tech tree allows you to upgrade and how much. #HP (+0.5% per point, max 60 points (+30%)) #Attack (+0.5%, max 50 (25%)) #Crit (+0.5%, max 40 (20%)) #Block (+0.5%, max 30 (15%)) #Skill Damage (+1%, max 20 (20%)) #Speed (+4, max 20 (+80)) #HP, Attack (+1%, max 20 (20% each)) #HP, Skill Damage (+1%, max 20 (20% each)) #HP (+0,5% per point, max 60 points) #Attack (+0,5%, max 50) #Crit (+0,5%, max 40) #Precision (+0,5%, max 30) #Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) #Speed (+4, max 20) #HP, Attack (+1%, max 20) #HP, Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) Primary Tree #HP (+0,5% per point, max 60 points) #Attack (+0,5%, max 50) #Block (+0,5%, max. 40) #Precision (+0,5%, max. 30) #Skill Damage (+1%, max. 20) #Speed (+4, max 20) #HP, Attack (+1%, max 20) #HP, Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) Secondary Tree (after fully upgrading the Primary Tree) # Red. Warriors' damage (+1,0%, max 30) # Red. Mages' damage (+1,0%, max 30) # Red. Assassins' damage (+1,0%, max 30) # Red. Priests' damage (+1,0%, max 30) # Stun Immune (+1,0%, max 20) # Freeze Immune (+1,0%, max 20) # Petrify Immune (+1,0%, max 20) # Twine Immune (+1,0%, max 20) #HP (+0,5% per point, max. 60 points) #Crit Damage (+0,5%, max 50) #Crit (+0,5%, max 40) #Armor Break (+0,5%, max 30) #Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) #Speed (+4, max 20) #HP, Attack (+1%, max 20) #HP, Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) #HP (+0,5%, max 60 points) #Block (+0,5% per point, max 50) #Crit (+0,5%, max 40) #Speed (+2, max 30) #Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) #Speed (+1, max 20), Attack (+0,5%, max 20) #HP, Attack (+1%, max 20) #HP, Skill Damage (+1%, max 20) Category:Guild